The invention relates to the field of billiard cues and, in particular, to a spring biased cue where the tip is biased against the front of the cue stick. The spring within the tip is encased in silicone and is fixed within the hollowed out portion at the front of the tip. The tip will travel forward and backward within the hollowed out portion of the cue stick.